1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is directed to orthopaedic reconstruction, and more particularly, to a system and method for spinal reconstruction and stabilization of the cervical, lumbar and thoracic spine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Surgical apparatii intended for reconstructive spine surgery and reconstructive spinal procedures in conjunction with bone fusion are known. These apparatii may typically include metal cables and wires which are looped to encircle adjacent bones to hold them together for healing or fusion. The wires may be clamped together to ensure the cable is retained in a looped tensioned condition about the bone portions. Tensioning apparatii are often used to apply a predetermined tension to the cable.
Known cable systems are subject to several disadvantages which detract from their usefulness in spinal reconstruction surgery. In particular, there are significant complications with the use of metal wires and cables, including breakage of the wire and cable, difficulty in maneuvering about the operative site, cutting into the bone and interference with imaging procedures. The known tensioning apparatii are complicated and difficult to manipulate. Moreover, known systems fail to adequately facilitate the cable looping and securing process, and are deficient in securing a bone graft utilized in the fusion/healing process.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a novel system and method for use for ensuring appropriate positioning of a cable about bone portions, particularly, vertebral bone, for stabilization of the spine during spinal reconstructive and fusion procedures. The system includes cabling uniquely adapted for spinal reconstruction processes, ligature passers and hook passers of varying sizes to facilitate looping of the cable about the spinal/vertebral bone, and a tensioning apparatus which secures the cable at a predetermined tensioned value about the vertebral bone. A novel method for applying a cable about vertebral bone for spinal stabilization is also disclosed.